Air guns are small arms, such as air pistols or rifles, that are commonly used for hunting, recreational shooting, and competitive shooting, such as field target events. Unlike firearms that fire projectiles using chemical or explosive reactions, air guns utilize pressurized air or gas to propel projectiles (e.g., pellets or small balls called “BBs”). For instance, air guns, such as spring-piston air guns, use a mechanical means (e.g., a spring and piston) to compress air within a cylinder. One type of spring-piston air gun is a break barrel air rifle in which the rifle is hinged near its midpoint. The barrel serves as a lever that is operated by the user about the hinge to compress the spring. Upon firing, the spring is released and the air in the compression cylinder is quickly compressed. This compressed air is channeled to the breech and causes the projectile to be propelled from the barrel of the air gun.